1,2,3
by Venetian King
Summary: It's a THREESOME! :D Oh Yeah!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Ok so this is my first Glee fic and if you know me you'll know that'll obviously be something with sex in it so I'm gonna make it a threesome inspired by the song 3 by Britney Spears.

Ok so my all time favorite pairing for this show is Kurt and Puck, but Matt Rutherford looks quite sexy as well so I'm gonna make stories that involves him because his stories are hard to come by.

Please review once done, it makes me very happy

Enjoy

* * *

Kurt Hummel sat in the auditorium next Mercedes while watching Puck perform _'Sweet Caroline' . _Kurt sighed dreamily and rested his head on the balls of his fists. 'He might be an ass at times, but he has one hell of a voice.' he thought. Once Puck finished everyone cheered.

Kurt's eyes switched from Puck to Matt. Kurt has always thought of as an attractive person but on days like today Matt was downright gorgeous. He wore a green, plaid flannel shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows and denim jeans.

Puck walked off stage with his guitar. Kurt was looking rather sexy as well with a white muscle and blue jeans. He set down his guitar and walked over to Mike and Matt who were now standing. He had his mouth close to Matt's ear. Obviously he was whispering something to him. Matt turned to look at Kurt for a second and then turned back with a devilish smile placed on his face.

_Kurt's P.O.V._

I wonder what they're talking about? I asked myself as everyone began to stand up from their seats. "Alright guys those were good solo performances, keep up the good work over winter break I'll see you in a few weeks." I heard Mr. Schue yell over the dissipating crowd.

"Bye Kurt, make sure you call over the break!" Mercedes yelled to me as she was about to walk out of the auditorium.

"I will!" I hollered back.

I was the only one left in the auditorium everyone else had left. I walked to the bathroom to do a quick fresh up before my I left. It was quiet when I walked in. Of course it would the school was empty. I searched through my bag for some moisturizer.

As soon as I found it looked up into the mirror only to see two figures stand behind, before I could recognize who they were I found myself pulled away from the porcelain sink and my back pushed up against the cold tiled wall.

"Hello Hummel." one voice said. I opened my eyes to see non other than Matt and Puck.

"H-Hello Puck, Matt." I stuttered.

"You remember what today is right?" he asked me his mouth against my ear. And a smile grew on my face.

"Why no Puck I don't. Please inform me." I giggled.

"You heard him Matt. Looks like we're gonna have to break it down for him." Puck chuckled.

Puck quickly turned me around so that my back was against Matt's well built chest. Then I found my lips greeted by Puck's and Matt's strong arms encircled my waist as his mouth occupied my neck.

Here I am trapped between to muscular, gorgeous studs who both love me. My hands went back to the hem of Matt's shirt and slowly undid the bottom button. I guess got the memo and undid the rest oof the buttons and I could feel his shirt come off his body.

Puck worked on my shirt and within a few seconds it was completely off my body as well as his own shirt. Puck then grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist and trailed his kisses down to my chest. I threw my head backwards only to get my lips smashed with Matt's. He was such a talented kisser.

My hands separated from each other. One went to Puck's broad shoulders and the other went to the back of Matt's head. they kneeled down together and continued to occupy me. My lips broke apart from Matt's still tasting his winter fresh breath in my mouth. Puck began to unbutton my pants and slid them off me with ease. Then he work on his pants. I keep forgetting he goes commando. But really I don't care I'm just happy to see how big he is. He ripped my blue panties off and twirled me around.

**A/N: Yes blue panties. Oh yeah I went there. **

I felt his wet fingers slide up and down against my entrance. I see Matt already has his pants and boxers off and tossed in the pile of clothes next to the wall. He was fairly big as well. I sigh feeling Puck drill his fingers into me. I stuck my tongue out and took one good lick of Matt's member from the base all the way up to the tip. I could feel him shudder and his hands went straight to my hair.

I kissed his sensitive tip and I could feel his nails dig into my scalp. The pain was quickly drained as I felt Puck take his fingers out and replaced it with his length. I moaned hoarsely but the sound was muffled as I had it occupied by Matt's joy stick.

I heard Puck grunt as he slammed into me rapidly. Matt leaned forward a bit and I looked up to see his lips connect with Noah's. my head continued to bob up and down on Matt while Noah slowed his pace a bit.

Everything was going great until we heard an annoying sound come from Noah's pants. We stopped and I felt him pull out of me to retrieve his cellular device. He answered nonchalantly like he wasn't having sex with two other guys.

"Hello?" I heard him ask.

"Noah I need you home now." his mom answered.

Noah gave a harsh growl before answering "Yes ma'am.".

After he hung up we all got dressed. Which sucks because we were so close to orgasm. "We're not finished yet Hummel." Noah yelled with big smile on his face as he exited the bathroom. After a good five minutes have passed me and Matt walked out of the auditorium hand in hand.

"That was incredible." I said breaking the silence.

"Yes it sure was." Matt's voice filled the air.

"So I was wondering, would you mind coming over next week, my dad will be gone on a business trip which will just leave me. Alone. By myself. With nothing to do." I said sliding one of my index finger down his chest. I felt him chuckle.

"Will it just be me and you this time?" he asked embracing me with a soft kiss.

"Of course." Lowly I answered.

"Well you can count on me being there, babe." he says giving me one more kiss before leaving. I give my quiet boyfriend a wave before hopping into my SUV and leaving.

Something tells me this vacation is gonna be splendid.

* * *

And I'm done. Haha the funny part about this is the story was inspired by 3 by Britney Spears, yet I was listening to Bad Romance by Lady Gaga while writing it haha. I do like to get a little goofy with my smutty stories a bit so don't be alarmed.

Please Review! It makes me happy.


End file.
